


Boredom with Benefits

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, smthg cute bc Lilu XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Because Lily Luna had her own creative way of being a girl in love.





	Boredom with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not to me. And now to shock everyone by writing my 1st Scorly. :P Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Smileboo. Happy Christmas '11, hon! Read, review, and enjoy!

¤_She'd merely been sitting in the common room_¤

L–i–l–y

L.u.n.a

P~o~t~t~e~r

was thinking

[everyone, run**&&**hide!]

and she thought,

"It's time I do something seriously"

{oh, Godric, Lils, _Siriusly_?}

"I should grow up, before my cousins"

{holy hell, here we go}

"I should sHaKe the silliness from me,

&&leave it _all_ to James 'n' Al"

[now, everyone, run for **c_o_v_e_r**]

3…

2..

1.

-wait for it-

{oh, goddammit, Scorpius walked into the room and interrupted her!}

"Hullo, Scor, what would you say to me taking myself seriously?"

*oh, he can't speak, he's stunned!*

"Well?"

**;]**snicker, snicker**[;**

He's ~not~ sure whether it's okay to

**HAHAHA**laugh**HAHAHA**

so he runs a .hand. through his

white-blond-silvery hair

&&says that she's fine

_just the way she is_

{uh-oh, what gives you pause, Lils?}

And a

**S**

**I  
L  
E**

**N**

**T**

moment passes…

"Go out with me, Scor."

~*~he raises his eyebrows~*~

"Marry me someday, Scor."

~*~a smirk tugs at his pink lips~*~

"Love me**&&**only me forever, Scor."

{whatever you say, Lils}

…oh…

She'd been _serious_?!

Why?

After all, she'd looked so bored and lazy…

¤_She'd merely been sitting in the common room_¤

[but now everyone knew why she'd momentarily been so

**t-.-a-.-m-.-e**]

**Author's Note:**

> XD This ended up being funnier than I thought. Lily Luna is the type of person to simply make demands like that, isn't she…? And it was implied that they were in Slytherin, fyi. Thanks to jojor99 for the prompt "fortunate," because it was fortunate for Scor to enter at just that moment, eh? ;]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Entertaining, to say the least. I love a sassy Lilu. :3c


End file.
